1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cylinder liner sleeve pullers and more particularly pertains to such a puller which is self-aligning and simple in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cylinder liner sleeve pullers is known in the prior art. More specifically, these devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of extracting sleeves from engine cylinders are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Representative sleeve pulling devices are illustrated in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 4,057,889; 3,972,104; 4,707,900; 3,808,666; and 5,033,177.
In this respect, the sleeve puller according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily aligning with and extracting a sleeve liner.